On That Day
by mystery8icarus
Summary: Oneshot about 9/11. Ignissa (my OC), Aqua and Ven, along with Van, come to New York to remember a lost friend.


**Ok, so today...is 9/11. Obviously everyone in the U.S.A knows why this day is different, but for those of you who live in other countries and have no clue what it is, well...on September 11, 2001, a plane crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center, or better known as the Twin Towers in New York. Around 15 minutes later, another plane crashed into the South Tower, signifying it was a terrorist attack. Another plane then crashed into the Pentagon merely 34 minutes later. The last plane crashed into a field in Pennsylvania after passengers on it rebelled against the hijackers. Many lives were lost that day-from those in the planes, to those in the Towers, to the firefighters and officers that went to help, to civilians in the nearby buildings. Almost 3,000 to maybe 6,000 in total-the majority being civilians. **

**This is why I shall dedicate this poem in this to those whose lives were lost on that fateful day-and for those of you who have a personal connection to the event, such as losing a loved one on that day...I am sorry for your loss, and hope you are able to have enough strength to continue forward.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC, Ignissa.**

**Note: This is in a AU sort of setting. **

* * *

Nissa walked through the living room of her apartment. She ate her breakfast as she looked at her photo of her and her three friends Terra, Aqua and Ven before stiffening suddenly. 'Wait...today is...' she thought before turning on the TV to the news.

"-and as I am sure you are all aware, today is the 12th anniversary of 9/11, 2001." Nissa bit her lip as the memories came back up. She looked at the photo again and her gaze lingered sadly on Terra's ace before she called Aqua and Ven.

"Guys...are you ready to make a trip to New York?" she asked on the phone.

* * *

_Oh...oh no no...it's the day...where everything changed..._

_The day...the unexpected happened..._

_Where things...just turned totally deranged..._

_A day...that has never been forgotten._

_Why?...oh why?... __**(1)**_

* * *

Aqua's eyes widened. "W-why? It's a bit sudden Nissa, I mean I have to go to my job, you and Ven have to get going to your classes right? I don't think we can-" she started to say before getting cut off by Nissa.

"Today's September 11th, Aqua."

Aqua stood there with her phone in her hand silently. Then, she said quietly, "...alright. Meet me at the park." After she hanged up knowing Nissa would call Ven, she looked at her sapphire engagement ring-she had never took it off, even when she was showering and sleeping.

"..." Aqua's eyes saddened as she whispered, "Terra..."

* * *

_Back then, you waved to me as you said goodbye_, _with that loving smile on your face._

_Neither of us knew that'd be the last time we'd see each other._

_If I had knew what I know now, that you would be gone without a trace,_

_I would have begged you to stay, away...from the smoke that'd take you, my lover..._

_Why...oh why?... __**(2)**_

* * *

"WHAT?! Of course we have to go! I'll be there soon!" Ven said immediately before hanging up and getting out of his bed. Sure, he may have been oversleeping when Nissa called him, but he would not miss out on this trip!

As he yanked on his shirt, the sound of his roommate waking up could be heard and he turned to see annoyed golden eyes. "...the hell, Ven? Why are you awake?" Van asked. "You know, you overslept." Ven said as he started putting on his shoes.

"I didn't-it's freaking 6:30, I want to sleep a few more hours!" Van complained. He narrowed his eyes. "Why are you up so early?" he asked. Ven sighed. "Well...today's the 12th anniversary of 9/11, Van..." Ven said quietly.

Van blinked. "Oh. So it is...I don't think that means you have to wake up so early though." he said dryly. "...I lost one of my best friends on that day. He and I were like brothers, so...it really hurt when he was gone." Ven said sadly.

Van frowned. "Wait...you mean-" His eyes widened in horror. "Are you saying that guy, the one who I called the first time I met him back when we were freshmen, the one who I'd fight with over nothing? THAT WAS HOW HE DIED?!" he asked. Ven could only nod silently. "I'm sorry we neve rtold you sooner...but it seemed like you didn't care..." he whispered.

"...screw sleep." Van said as he got up. Ven blinked. "What are you doing?" he asked. Van rolled his eyes. "I'm coming along with you. I'll take any excuse to skip school for a day...and I want to pay my respects. You're my friend too Ven." Van added.

Ven blinked before smiling. "...thanks Van." he said.

* * *

_My friend...oh if I had only known..._

_The call...of you saying your final words..._

_Tears were on all our faces as you hung up while I dropped the phone!_

_You won't know how much I wished you were out there, free like the birds._

_Why...oh why? __**(3)**_

_..._

_I didn't know you...never lost someone important on that day.._

_But even I can feel all the sorrow...and all the pain..._

_It seems many lost hope and fell down...just to get away._

_How...how could so many be slain?_

_Why?...just why? __**(4)**_

* * *

Nissa looked at the 9/11 memorial. She and Aqua hadn't expected Van to come with Ven, but after hearing his reasoning allowed him to come. Now they were trying to find Terra's name on the memorial. It was already 9:50-it had taken time a bit to get to New York and to find the memorial.

Suddenly she heard Aqua cry out and she turned to see her stopping at a spot on the memorial and starting to cry. She ran toward her to see her hand on a name.

Nissa looked and her eyes began to tear up. 'Terra...' she thought, remembering his funeral. There wasn't even a body-just a pile of ash.

Ven silently walked up behind her, before tapping her on the shoulder and offering an embrace. Nissa immediately went into his arms hugging him as she cried into his shoulder. He was crying as well, for his tears were falling onto her shirt.

Aqua continued sobbing as the memories of her and Terra flew into her head. The time she first met him. The time they'd help Ven and Nissa with their lemonade stand. The time they confessed to each other. The time Terra asked her to be his wife...

She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder before she looked up to see a neutral looking Van. Then, she continued crying as he hugged her. Van knew the three missed their friend-and he did as well. Sure, he and Terra weren't as close, but...they still helped each other out when they needed it.

And now, Terra was gone. One day here, the next just...gone. It wasn't until now though he really cared. He had always hid the horrible feelings. But now, after 12 years, Van cried, missing his friend as well.

* * *

_8:46_

_9:03_

_9:37_

_10:03_

_North Tower_

_South Tower_

_The Pentagon_

_What next, White House or the Capitol?_

_Flight 11_

_Flight 175_

_Flight 77_

_Flight 93_

_All the planes who crashed with no one left alive._

_9:59_

_10:28_

_5:21_

_The times the Towers and 7 WTC fell..._

_..._

_That day...was the day everything changed..._

_So many faded away..._

_A world that grew so deranged..._

_The cost of life a huge one to pay..._

_..._

_Thank you...those of you who were heroes...and those of you who remember..._

_That day in September..._

_..._

_We miss you..._

* * *

**Alright, it's somewhat a poem, but oh well. I had to write this-just because I wanted to. So many innocent lives were killed, and some of those were of others trying to help people out. Now, to explain:**

**(1)- That was in Nissa's POV. She is trying to answer why Terra had to go.**

**(2)- That was in Aqua's POV. She had lost the one she loved-you could say she was personifying those who lost their husbands or wives.**

**(3)- That was in Ven's POV. He lost his best friend, his 'brother'-you could say he's personifying those who lost their friends or family.**

**(4) You guessed it-that was in Van's POV. He's personifying how even though you may not have lost someone close in the disaster, you can still feel the sorrow from those who did. Add that with maybe you find out someone you know just by passing by them daily was now gone forever-and that's enough to make you cry as well.**

**The last part isn't really in anyone's POV, though it could my POV or Nissa's POV or whoever-but it still gives the message I wanted to give. **

**9/11 is a tragedy we'll never forget. It changed our world forever-to get on a plane takes 3 hours instead of a half hour. Many children grew up without ever knowing their mom or dad personally. Survivors were scarred physically-and sometimes mentally as well.**

**Even so...we have to remain strong, and keep moving forward to a brighter future. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
